This invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions, and more particularly to cosmetic compositions for reducing the redness of blemishes on the skin. Historically there have been various ways of treating redness of facial blemishes, such as by masking with creams, make-ups or the like. Alternatively, longer term medicinal treatment is the most desirable means for clearing up the red condition. However, it is often desirable to reduce the redness of facial blemishes in a relatively short period of time and avoid having to mask the blemish if an individual does not wish to apply an unsightly covering which may interfere with the normal application of facial make-up. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cosmetic composition which would reduce the redness of skin blemishes quickly.